Only the good die young
by QueenWolf12
Summary: They say only the good die young...but that still doesn't make their death all that fair. Based on a real life death. Rated T to be safe character death Told in Germany's POV


**Alright I read a fanfic like this before I wrote this. It got the idea in my head. The thoughts in this came from a real life death that happened to me about year ago now. So the feelings in this are real. Man I hope he wouldn't mind that I used Prussia for this. I don't think he would have cared, he'd be happy I got it out with the one thing I love...writing. God my mom and sister would mind but who gives a fuck about them it's my writing and my feelings not theres. **

**Also I want to point out that not everything in this fic is **_**JUST**_** like it was with the death I went through. The feelings and some of the thoughts are the same adn the thoughts are and only some of the moments in this are the same but that's it. **

**...Why do I keep killing Prussia! XD Also this is also told in Germay's POV if you couldn't tell. **

**I do not own hetalia or someone would have died besides HRE. Like a real death with a furnal and stuff. **

* * *

He couldn't belive it when he heard the news. That he was gone. No no it had to be a bad dream...it just had to be. His brother was young! To young to die! This wasn't going to happen. He was over reacting. His brother would pull through and be up in a hopsital bed telling him he was too badass to die from something like this. That it took way more than that to kill him. But yet it still didn't hurt to pray right.

" God please don't take him. He has screwed up so much we both know it...I know you call everyone home God and you have it planned our for when we do come home and he knew that...but...but it just isn't his time yet! I know you would know if it was and maybe it is but don't take him yet! You just can't take him God! He still has so much to do! He has to be hear to fight with Hungary, he still has to be hear to help me with the war! You can not take him yet! You just can't!"

The car pulled up to the hosptial. Before the car stopped he had slung the door openned and had ran up to the gates to find Hungary and Astrain crying. "Why are they crying? ...Oh now." He was right. He was dead that word that kept flashing in his head the whole car ride...he was right. The tears where almost coming but he held them back. He wasn't going to cry now...before anything happened that he knew of. " No he can't be dead...God...God wouldn't do that. He I didn't pray to late...I didn't. I'm wrong he's just really hurt is all!"

Before he could open his mouth Hungary sadi it through her tears. " Dead." As bluntly as that...dead. He was gone. He was right. His brother was dead.

No no this wasn't real! This wasn't real. "Why? Why? What did he do?" He cryed as he slide down that wall, as someone made him stand on his feet. "Why? What did he do to die?" As he held her as she cryed. "Why him? Why not someone else? Someone old who is ready to go to your home...more ready than him!"

The days leading up to the furnal drug on and on. No one asked him how he felt. No one but North Italy. Other wise that was it. It was hard to get up...it all seemed like a bad dream. Reminding himself every morning that it wasn't was hard. Something he had to make himself do. Remind himself that his brother was gone and gonna talk to him again.

The furnal itself was nice. It was painful adn he felt like a zombie the whole time. The whole time he would have given anything to be insane. Anything to be insane in his own little world where this wasn't even happening and that he was gonna come back to the real world one day and be abel to tell his brother this and he would laugh or tell him how fucked up it was he even did that. But no. This was real. This was happening. Prussia was still in that coffen dead...he wasn;t waking up...he wasn't going to come back to life and start talking about how awesome he was or going to wake up and this all be a big prank. He really was kinda waiting for him to open his eyes junmp up calling everyone dumb to t hin that the awesome him could even die and a bunch of carmears would come out but deep donw he knew tha twasn't going to happen. But hey his brother wasn't in the ground yet so he could still pretend.

Hi face wasn't pale. Well it was always pale...his face wasn't dead pale. Looking him over he could see his hair. His hari had never been that neat in his life! He had never once in all his long years of being alive or dealing with that big headed boy had he ever seen his hair that freaken neat! Nor had he ever seen him in a suit before. Oh yeah that was his only suit. The one he was, acording to Hungary, proud of. HE never got to wear it. He only got to wear his brand new suit, the one he bought years ago, at his own furnal. That wasn't fair. It didn't look like his brother there. Well it did. But it looked like his brother was sleeping on prom night or something instead of being some sort of prim and propper guy at a dance. His brother had never looked this handsome before. That wasn't right nor was it fair. The only good thing that he could think of is that his brother would be proud of how good he looked right now. He looked so alive to him. He even had to look twice to mamke sure he wasn't breathing or his eyes wheren't fluttering.

When that coffen closed he knew it was over. His brother wouldn't wake up. It pained him to know he would rot in there now. All alone. Become a skeleton you see on the scary movies Prussia once enjoyed so much.

The car ride home was lonely. He let Italy drive no matter how fast he did go he just wanted to go and get to the danm after math of this and go home and forget this happened. Just as he was on the drive home he heard a song come on the radio.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

He smiled that song made him think of his brother. Not the brother who now lay under a mount of dirt but the one he had knowen in life. The one he had come to love so much. His brother. Looking out the widnow of the car he knew that song would stick with him. It may have been the warm month of June a week or so from his birthday but yet it could have been September. "At least I know your waiting for me..."

* * *

**You see that? That ending is fail! Well that is the song I heard after my step father passed away. It always makes me think of him so I wanted ot use it. Don't think he would care. Besides I have no clue why I had to write that...it's me what can I say.**

**Anyway please review! I wrote it kinda off the top of my head and from an old memory. **


End file.
